The use of audio speakers in motor vehicles, home stereo systems, and the like is known. Such speakers are typically mounted to a speaker panel with a speaker basket sealed up against the speaker panel in order to provide an acoustic seal therebetween. Naturally, the speaker panel has an opening therewithin such that vibration of a speaker diaphragm can transmit sound waves therethrough.
In addition to the above, heretofore speaker panels have been known to have a sealing ring or rib extending therefrom that can seal against the basket frame of a speaker attached to the panel. However, in the event that a different sized speaker is desired to be employed, a different and separate speaker panel has been required, or in the alternative, modification of the speaker panel has been required. Therefore, a speaker panel that can provide an acoustic seal to at least two different sized speakers, i.e. two speakers that have a different size from each other, without modification to the panel would be desirable.